A display panel of a liquid crystal display device in the related art includes an array substrate, a counter substrate, a liquid crystal layer held in a clearance between the two substrates, and a seal member sealing the liquid crystal layer by laminating the two substrates along peripheries. In a liquid crystal display device in recent years, a spacer is provided to an outer periphery of the seal member to prevent the seal member from coming out to an outer periphery of the display panel.
A spacer is provided not only to the outer periphery of the seal member, but a spacer to maintain an interval of the liquid crystal layer constant is also provided to an image display region of the display panel. The liquid crystal display device configured as above, however, has a problem that the outer periphery of the display panel bends more than the image display region unless the spacer in the image display region and the spacer in the outer periphery are of a same height.
In view of the foregoing problem, an object of embodiments described herein is to provide a liquid crystal display device, in which an outer periphery of a display panel does not bend.